Revenge of the Adam's Apples
by GleekStarkid394
Summary: AU. Between Adam's Apples practice and trying to keep his boyfriend Adam from finding out what went down with Blaine at the wedding, the last thing on Kurt's mind is the rapidly increasing number of missing NYADA students. Besides, it's not like these disappearances have anything to do with Kurt, right? I'm not sure where this is going, but knowing me there will be Klaine endgame.
1. Chapter 1

"-and while I clearly have to vocal range and power to pull off any Elphaba song-a role which suits my voice perfectly- I think I will use my trademark song "Don't Rain on My Parade" for my Funny Girl audition…"

Kurt tuned out of his one-sided conversation with Rachel as they walked to their last class of the day-drama. The greatest part of NYADA for Kurt (besides the lack of homophobia) was that every class was interesting. Instead of having to deal with physics and-shudder-gym, he had fun classes like dance and musical theater.

Add that to the fact that NYADA was right in the middle of New York City, far away from his hometown Lima, Ohio. Yeah, college was pretty fucking great.

Suddenly a pair of hands was covering Kurt's eyes, bringing him to a halt.

"Miss me?" The cool voice of Kurt's boyfriend Adam whispered in his ear.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Adam a half-hearted smile. Kurt liked Adam enough-really, he did-but he ever since Valentine's Day he had a hard time looking Adam in the eye. Every time he saw his warm smile, a fresh wave of guilt came over Kurt.

Adam pulled Kurt out of the middle of the hallway and hugged him far longer than necessary-not that Kurt was complaining. No, because Kurt would definitely rather be with his hot, new, older, experienced boyfriend than with Blaine. Stupid, cheating, asshole Blaine with his warm, hazel eyes and his stupid, adorable curls…

Why the hell was Kurt thinking of his ex when Adam was _right her in front of him?_

Fuck, and there's that guilt again.

It's not like Kurt meant to hook up with Blaine and Mr. Shue's and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding. He was just there in his stupid tux with that big, goofy grin of his, and it was Valentine's Day and really, Kurt cannot be held responsible for what happened in that car when it clearly was all Blaine's fault. That douche bag.

And when Kurt bought a key a hotel room at the reception, he had only the purest intentions in mind, of course.

Honestly it's not like Kurt even did anything wrong. Sure, he and Adam were sort of dating, but like Blaine said; they weren't exclusive. So as long as Blaine understood that Kurt wasn't looking for commitment or a relationship with him, everything was fine. Then he got back to New York.

_Kurt felt his phone vibrate as he hung up his coat. He set down his luggage in his room and saw that it was a text from Adam._

Meet me at Callbacks in an hour. I've got a surprise for you. ;) –Adam xx

_Kurt wasn't sure how to feel about seeing Adam again. Would it be awkward, considering they're sort of dating and Kurt spent Valentine's Day fucking his ex boyfriend's brains out? Kurt decided to take his time hanging up his clothes from the trip- he can't have wrinkles! Then he got his coat again and walked to Callbacks. _

_When he arrived at the karaoke bar, Adam was already sitting at the bar with a drink for each of them. Kurt approached Adam and hugged him._

"_I missed you so much over Valentine's Day." Adam whispered in his ear._

_Kurt shivered and Adam pulled out of the embrace for a kiss. Adam began to deepen the kiss, but Kurt pulled away before he could. Adam just shook it off, figuring Kurt must have jetlag or something._

"_I'm sure you survived," Kurt replied. "Didn't you spend it with anyone? Maybe went out or something?" Kurt prayed like hell to a God he didn't believe in that the answer was yes. Maybe then it wouldn't be as awkward when he was questioned about his own Valentine's Day._

_Unfortunately it seems you have to actually believe God exists for your prayers to be answered. _

"_No, I just stayed home. The only person I want to be with is you." Adam smiled, and then asked "So, what about you then? How did you spend your Valentine's Day?"_

_This is it Kurt. You have to tell him the truth. Shit, he'll probably hate you forever and kick you out of The Adam's Apples, leaving you with Rachel as your only friend at NYADA. And then you'll be driven crazy by her own insanity and her inability to shut the fuck up, forcing you to get on a train, move to Pennsylvania, and convert to the Amish lifestyle for the rest of your life…_

_Kurt shook the thoughts from his head. None of that mattered because Adam was a genuinely nice person and he deserved the truth. Shit, why hadn't Kurt answered yet? Alright, this is it._

"_You know, I just went to the wedding. Ms. Pillsbury ran from the altar, but other than that it was pretty uneventful." No! You liar! Why did you do that? It's not like you really did anything wrong, he's not even your boyfriend!_

"_So Kurt, I've been thinking," Why did Kurt have a bad feeling about this? Adam looked deep into his eyes and then dropped the metaphorical bomb. "I've realized over the past few weeks that you're all I want right now. You mean so much to me, so I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend."_

_Well, fuck. _

_Kurt nodded his head and was aware of Adam pulling him in for a hug and a kiss. They had a few more drinks to celebrate before Kurt insisted on going home and sleeping off his jetlag._

It had been two weeks since Kurt and Adam had officially become "Kadam", as Rachel liked to call it was nice having someone care about him again. Kurt had missed that feeling of companionship.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket as they walked to class and as when he pulled it out his breath caught in his throat.

_One new text message from Blaine, _the screen read.

Moving his phone out of Adam's line of sight, he quickly checked the message. It was a picture message of two cups of coffee, one labeled _B _and the other labeled _K._ Kurt scrolled down to read the text that came with it.

_Sitting in the Lima Bean at our old table. I thought you'd like to know that when I ordered my coffee the barista made a grande nonfat mocha to go with my medium drip, without me asking for one. I didn't have the heart to throw it out. –Blaine xxx_

Kurt felt his heart squeeze and couldn't help but smile at the message. Great. Now he was thinking about Blaine again. Why can't he get that dorky, gel-obsessed, Harry Potter nerd, dapper, adorable ex boyfriend of his out of his head? He had Adam. Adam was his now. Yeah, Adam.

Kurt sighed. He just needed to get through drama class, go home to his apartment to relax, and forget about Blaine. Kurt just hoped the drama would stay in acting form for a little while. Is that really too much to ask for?

_One new text message from Blaine._

_Our initials are still carved into the table. –Blaine xxx_

Apparently.

Kurt listened to the drama professor Mrs. Hill as she discussed the importance of projecting your voice. Nothing too exciting was going on in today's lecture, but at least this meant that Rachel didn't have an excuse to run suck up the class' attention like a sponge.

Speak of the devil, Kurt watched in amusement as Rachel handed him a piece of paper as indiscreetly as possible. He unfolded it and frowned at what she had written.

_Did you hear about Mandy Sparks?_

Kurt didn't really know much about Mandy. She was a short, Korean girl in his dance class who always showed off by bending her body at unnatural angles. She seemed nice enough-if a bit annoying-but they definitely weren't friends. In fact, Kurt was pretty sure he remembered her sneering at some members of the hallways. Well, then, never mind. The bitch must not be as nice as she looked.

_What about her?_ He asked, drama lesson forgotten and curiosity peeked.

Rachel took the paper and frantically responded; her face lit almost comically with a scandalous look. Finally, she handed it back to Kurt and he took it eagerly- who doesn't love a bit of gossip?

_Last night her and her posse went out to Callbacks after ballet class. They were all just having a good time when she slipped off to go to the bathroom. She had signed up for karaoke-which would have been inadequate anyway in comparison to mine and Brody's rendition of "Gove Your Heart a Break"-but she never came on stage. All of her friends were completely hammered, so they have no clue what happened to her. As far as they know, she never came back from the bathroom._

Huh. Well that was certainly interesting. Kurt felt a surge of fear, but quickly dismissed it. After all, this was New York, things like this happened all the time. Besides, she had only been missing for one day. She probably was just laying in an alley somewhere, trying to somehow nurse a massive hangover without moving. She'd do a back handspring thingy right back into his dance class soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, guys, from the top!"

Kurt and the other members of the Adam's Apples ran through the dance moves again for Thrift Shop. Adam's Apples was sort of like NYADA's version of the New Directions. Most people thought it was a joke, but Kurt loved it. He really hadn't realized how much he missed glee club during the past few months when he'd been working for Vogue.

Kurt did another pirouette and tried not to laugh. It made no sense to him that they were translating songs like Thrift Shop into show choir, but it was definitely amusing. Adam walked around and corrected the members who were doing the moves wrong. He sent Kurt a smile and a thumb's up after Kurt completed another flawless pirouette. Kurt smirked. _Suck on that, Mr. Shue, who needs booty camp now?_

Having perfected the number, Kurt turned around to chat with Joey. While Kurt still spent most of his time with Rachel and Adam, Rachel was often busy with Brody and Adam… well, he had been running off a lot lately to do Gaga knows what. So Kurt had made friends with a few of his fellow glee club members. All of the glee clubbers were kind to Kurt, but Joey was one of the few who Kurt had really clicked with.

They had just gotten into a debate over which Harry Potter book was the best when the rest of the club was finally ready to move onto adding vocals to their latest number. A half an hour, one or two nasty falls and an even nastier cat fight between Kathy and Jill later; Adam ended practice a bit early.

Kurt could tell that it was taking every ounce of self control Adam had not to kick a chair over, so Kurt offered to buy them coffee.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'd rather just watch a movie. Do you think we could go back to your apartment?" Adam asked hopefully. Kurt nodded and they walked hand in hand across the NYADA campus.

Kurt smiled and squeezed Adam's hand tightly. At first Kurt had been hesitant about jumping into a new relationship when the end of his old relationship still seemed so fresh in his mind. He'd been calling Adam his boyfriend for a week now, though, and he had quickly adjusted to the development. Adam really was a great guy; he was sweet, hot, he sang, and he had a cool accent. Over the past week, Kurt had done a lot of thinking; he couldn't keep wasting his time thinking about Blaine. So now the countertenor was focusing on moving forward with his life, and it felt totally awesome.

Kurt was pulled out of his musings when Adam came to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk and his hand became almost uncomfortably tight around Kurt's. He then noticed the presence of his two least favorite people at NYADA: Colin and Patrick.

Aside from Kurt, who was obviously the head bitch in charge, Colin and Patrick were the two bitchiest people in the academy. They gossiped about everyone and couldn't think for themselves, hence why they always followed other students around like lost puppies. The duo had tried to befriend Kurt after the Midnight Madness incident, but he turned them down. Kurt didn't need a bunch of mindless followers who would drop him as soon as another diva came along and won a singing competition.

"Hey Adam, still putting on mediocre performances with the Adam's Apples?" Colin sneered.

"You and your little glee club are so pathetic; you'll never be worthy of being on Broadway. Sometime I wonder how you even got accepted into NYADA." Patrick added.

Kurt felt Adam tense next to him and his blood boiled. How dare these arrogant assholes talk to his boyfriend like that! It looked like Adam wasn't about to say anything-actually, he'd been kind of frozen since they started talking, which was worrisome- so Kurt took matters into his own hands.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, since the two of you can't even walk down the hallway without leaching onto somebody like a parasitic bug trying to feed off of their talent. You both are just jealous because neither of you have the leadership abilities or the skill to lead a choir, or lead anything else for that matter. Face it, the only thing either of you could ever amount to on Broadway is dancing in the ensemble. Now if you'll excuse us, my boyfriend and I are late for a Dance Moms marathon. Oh, and Colin? That scarf is out of season."

With that, Kurt brushed passed them while pulling on Adam's hand. He looked back to see Patrick looking like he was in a self-induced coma with his eyes the size of dinner plates, and Colin self consciously tugging at his scarf. _Serves them right._ Kurt smirked in satisfaction.

When we were on the subway Kurt finally noticed that something was off with Adam. He glanced at him and was worried-and though he'd never admit it, a bit frightened-at what he saw.

His arms were shaking uncontrollably, right down from his tense shoulders to his tightly fisted hands. His jaw was clenched and his lips were pursed in a tight line. But what really freaked Kurt out was the cold, deadly look in his eyes. Adam's clear blue eyes were filled with rage and looked, well, murderous.

"Hey," Kurt said gently and pulled Adam into a hug. Gradually, Kurt felt the young man relax into the embrace. They stayed like that until they reached their stop and had to get off the subway.

When the couple got back to Kurt's apartment, they curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and turned on Dance Moms. Adam slowly got back to his normal self as Kurt commented on how big of a bitch Abby Lee was.

They didn't talk about what happened after rehearsal. Kurt kind of wished that Adam would open up to him and tell him why it had bothered him so much this time, but he wasn't about to push the subject. Kurt knew how awful bullying could be from his own experiences at McKinley. Of course, that had been mostly homophobic bullying and general harassment just for being different. Kurt had always dreamed that once he got to the city of his dreams, that would be behind him and everyone would respect him. He knew now that that was incredibly naïve of him to think, but it still sucked to know that the bullying never ended, no matter where you lived.

Rachel, Brody, and Santana all came wandering in at different times, and before long Adam announced that he had to head home. Kurt walked to the door and kissed him goodbye. Adam smiled down at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Kurt was left outside his apartment door feeling uneasy, and he wasn't sure why.

As soon as Kurt got to his morning class, which was Music Theory on Wednesdays, he knew something was off. He could feel the tension in the air when he walked through the hallway. Looking around, he noticed that everyone was split off into pairs or small groups, all of them whispering. Everyone seemed to be tense or upset, a few of them even looked anguished. So whatever they were all gossiping about, it must not be good news.

Either way, one thing was for certain, some shit had gone down in the past twenty four hours. And Kurt, the natural gossip queen that he was, needed to find out what it was.

Kurt's eyes quickly scanned the hallway for somebody he knew, who could give him all of the juicy details. But everyone already seemed to already be deeply involved in conversation and he wasn't really close with any of them anyway. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. His friends had to be floating around here somewhere…Oh!

Kurt jogged up to Joey, who was walking by himself toward the stage managing class. While Joey was an exceptional singer, he really had a knack for the backstage side of theater, like building sets and managing props. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if he ended up building Broadway sets one day.

"Hey Joey, do you know what's going on around here?" Kurt decided to get straight to the point; he really didn't have time for small talk if he wanted to get to class on time.

"Everybody is so gossipy today. Do you have any idea what they may be talking about?"

Joey frowned a bit, but otherwise just looked confused. "Hmm, I don't know, Kurt. I was actually just wondering about that. I'll let you know if I find out anything, okay?"

Kurt nodded and they parted ways for their respective morning classes. He had to admit, he was a bit disappointed in Joey's answer. But then again, he did have Music Theory with Rachel and she would more likely than not have the inside scoop.

Upon entering the classroom, Kurt saw Rachel already seated and practically sprinted to the empty seat next to her. As soon as their professor had started class and Kurt knew for sure he was too far into his lecture to notice anything, Kurt turned on Rachel and looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, what's the deal? Everyone is acting strange today and people keep whispering about something. If you have any clue what's going on, feel free to interrupt me right about now."

Rachel looked around to see if anyone was listening, then leaned toward Kurt so she could whisper. "It happened again, the same thing that happened to Mandy." My eyes widened as I let that sink in.

"Who was it this time?" I asked, although I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"It was two people this time, Colin and Patrick. It was just like last time; they were out shopping with Leann and Bobby-you know, from acting class?-and they went into one store to look at a jacket. They decided to meet up at the food court by Auntie Anne's pretzels, but they never showed up and they're not answering their phones. It's still a bit early to be too worried and the police are looking into it, but what if this and Mandy's disappearance are related? Mandy has been missing since last Monday, so it's officially acceptable to go into panic mode"

Kurt nodded along with what she said, but Rachel and her loud mouth weren't done yet.

"What if somebody is targeting NYADA students specifically? I mean, it makes sense, whoever it is probably is just jealous of o0ur impeccable talent…"

And that's when Kurt tuned her out. He was too deep in thought about this whole debacle. Kurt shuddered as the image of Mandy's, Colin's and Patrick's dead bodies piled in a closet flashed in his mind. He hadn't been close to any of them by any means, in fact he disliked all of three of them, but that didn't mean he wanted anything bad to happen to them. Well, nothing too bad anyway. Like, he wouldn't mind if they messed up a solo or something, but he didn't want them dead. And what if Rachel was right and these disappearances weren't random? One thing was for sure, Kurt didn't plan on walking into dark alleys or accepting drinks from strangers anytime soon.


End file.
